La sombra del armario
by Isaya Strife
Summary: "¿Qué tanto miras ahí? es sólo un armario" Esta historia participa en el Reto de Julio-2019: "Tu nombre será…" del foro "La mansión Campbell" -Yaoi-


_"D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa en el Reto de Julio-2019: Tu nombre será"_

Esperó lo disfruten :3

* * *

Era una noche bastante iluminada por la luna llena, las estrellas se veían especialmente pálidas; la habitación de Lavi no tenía ninguna luz o vela prendida; sólo se podía ver ligeramente la silueta masculina sentada en la cama.

_Hace frio._

Su respiración dejaba un vaho frente a su rostro por varios segundos.

_Demasiado frío._

Por muchas sabanas o colchas que pusiera sobre él, no se le quitaba. Consideró ir a buscar otra sabana, pero no quería empezar a ponerse zapatos a esa hora y mucho menos pensaba poner sus pies desnudos en el suelo. Lo que quería era dormir.

_Tal vez si me acurruco bastante. _

Se acostó de nuevo formando un ovillo apretado, por supuesto fue inútil. Su cabeza dolía por el cansancio, sus ojos se sentían calienten a pesar del frío, su piel se erizaba, y de vez en cuando su cuerpo se estremecía producto del helado ambiente.

_¿No tenía otra colcha en su armario? _

No recordaba con claridad, se levantó aún envuelto y tomó unas sandalias viejas que casi no usaba, el frío tocó sus pies y casi prefirió saltar de nuevo a la cama, aun así se acercó a su closet, y empezó a buscar.

_Nada._

Suspiró desconsolado, como el viejo Panda no estaba, había incluso tomado sus sabanas, pero parecía que nada era suficiente. ¿Por qué hacía tanto frío?

Un brillo captó su atención; era una figura pequeña de porcelana con forma de wasabi; Lavi odiaba comer wasabi, así que Allen le había traído de una de sus misiones la figurilla con el obvio propósito de molestarlo; sin embargo la había guardado, la artesanía era increíble y se había reído cuando la vio. Era cierto que no comía wasabi, pero no era como que odiara la planta o algo parecido.

"No eres un exorcista."

Su sonrisa desapareció.

No, no lo era; era algo que no podía darse el lujo de olvidar; sin embargo había guardado a escondidas la figura, la banda que usaba en su cabeza había sido dada por Lenalee, incluso el parche de su ojo era un regalo. Bookman no sabía nada de eso, si se enteraba era posible que le mandara irse inmediatamente de La Orden, y había llegado al punto en que no sabía si permitiría el marcharse.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ocultando esas cosas del viejo Panda._

Su frente se arrugó recordando.

_— ¿Qué tanto miras ahí? Es sólo un armario. — Bookman parecía irritado de verlo allí de pie tanto tiempo. Se quedó unos segundos mirando la figura del wasabi._

_—Sombras. —no, no sombras, mentiras. _

_— ¿Sombras? — Por supuesto no había entendido — Estas muy grande para temer a tu armario. _

_—Lo sé. — finalizó la conversación. _

Ahora allí de pie en la oscuridad, en la misma posición de aquella vez, su ojo brillo con angustia. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si fuera necesario ¿podría realmente abandonarlos a todos?

No. No podría hacerlo.

Su expresión sólo consiguió oscurecerse más.

Todos los regalos que en ese momento sólo eran sombras sin forma, parecían burlarse de él; debería deshacerse de ellos, de todos; pero se había dado cuenta hacía mucho que no era capaz de hacerlo.

El frío lo hizo estremecer de nuevo regresándolo a la realidad; soltó una risa hueca. Estaba cansado, debería estar durmiendo, no allí auto compadeciéndose.

_Clic_

El sonido de la puerta llamó su atención, sabía quién era, sólo había una persona que entraría a su habitación a esa hora y sin llamar.

El hombre entró, su cabello negro y suelto resaltaba en las sábanas blancas que lo envolvían.

— ¿Qué haces ahí?_ — _la voz de Kanda era ronca por el sueño, al parecer había despertado hace poco, sus ojos se veían también un poco adormilados.

—Buscaba algo más para cubrirme. _— _Lavi sintió una sonrisa tirar de sus labios.

Cerró su closet y se dirigió a su cama con el japonés tras él; cuando se sentó con su espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama, se quitó su propia sabana haciendo espació y temblando de frío, no habían dicho una palabra pero era evidente que se entendían, Kanda subió a la cama y se sentó a horcadas de Lavi tapándolos con la colcha que el traía y Lavi puso luego la suya y de Bookman de nuevo encima. Ya fuera por las tantas capas de tela o por el calor corporal del otro, finalmente empezó a sentirse cálido.

Sus brazos rodeaban el torso del hombre sobre él, Kanda había puesto su cabeza en su hombro. Se quedaron unos minutos allí buscando calor. El ojo de Lavi por su parte seguía pegado a su armario ya cerrado.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? —Kanda levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos somnolientos.

—Mi armario.

— ¿Qué hay en tu armario? —su delgada ceja se levantó interesado

_…mentiras. _

—Sombras. —dio la misma respuesta que al viejo, pero la réplica obtenida fue diametralmente diferente.

— ¿Te dan miedo? —Kanda pareció entender que no hablaba enteramente en el sentido literal.

Lavi se quedó en silencio por largo tiempo, el japonés no lo presionó, puso su cabeza de nuevo en su hombro y lo miró esperando su respuesta.

—Me aterran. —susurró casi imperceptiblemente; pero no escapó a los oídos ajenos.

— ¿Por qué? —el cabello negro seguía resaltando en el blanco de la tela. A Lavi siempre le había gustado el contraste, tomó varios mechones suaves en sus manos y jugó con ellos por un momento.

—No deberían estar allí. — Kanda pareció pensar por un momento mientras movía su dedo índice en círculos sobre el hombro de Lavi en un hábito que había tomado sin notarlo.

— ¿Y no quieres que lo estén? — el Bookman Jr. Sintió sus palabras como un golpe físico. ¿Lo quería?

No pudo responder.

El espadachín no pareció sorprendido y retiró el parche de su cara con lentitud, cuando lo soltó lo puso a un lado de la almohada.

— ¿Algún día me lo dirás?— cuestionó observando el ojo derecho que estaba ahora a la vista.

Silencio.

Kanda no preguntó de nuevo.

—Apenas regresaste de una misión, duerme. —Kanda cambió el tema intentando aligerar el humor. Él mismo tenía mucho sueño. Si no dormía de nuevo pronto por voluntad propia, simplemente se desvanecería

—Tienes razón. —Lavi sonrió, se movieron hasta estar acostados, ahora el futuro Bookman estaba tras el japonés abrazándolo.

— ¿Por qué tienes que estar tocando? —Kanda gruñó con los ojos cerrados.

—Hace frío.

—Aunque haga calor te pegaras como un lapa, maldita sea. —Lavi se rió en el oído de Kanda intencionalmente, por supuesto lo sintió temblar. El oído era un punto sensible para la mayoría de las personas, y sin importar que tan amargo fuera el espadachín, también lo era. —No hagas eso. —su voz salió más ronca.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con inocencia, de nuevo respiró en su oído, pero ahora incluyó un beso allí.

Esta vez Kanda se giró para mirarlo con molestia, pero sintiendo el estado de animo inestable del futuro Bookman, decidió no hacer un gran escándalo por ello, por el contrario se volteó por completo y puso un suave beso sobre la vena en su cuello e incluso mordisqueó un poco, con la misma tranquilidad se acostó en el pecho del hombre rígido por la sorpresa.

Eso había sido verdaderamente inesperado, si Lavi no estuviera seguro de los sentimientos del otro, pensaría que lo estaba forzando cada que lo buscaba; que tomára la iniciativa sin ser coaccionado hasta las lágrimas. ¿Se veía tan mal como para que Kanda hiciera algo así? Su rostro se tensó de nuevo.

—Hora de dormir. —Su voz salió ronca, Kanda chasqueó la lengua pero no dijo nada, estaba exhausto, y en poco tiempo se había dormido.

Lavi lo abrazó por un tiempo antes de dirigir su mirada al armario por largo tiempo, finalmente se burló de sí mismo sin hacer ruido; si su armario tuviera alguna sombra real que lo asustara, sería el hombre en sus brazos. La más grande y oscura.

_Que aterrador._

Kanda se acercó a él dormido buscando calidez, su rostro había perdido ese usual rastro huraño.

_Me aterra._

Se inclinó y besó su nariz fría antes de abrazarlo para darle más calor.

_¿Mentira? _

No.

—Kanda. —llamó inseguro de sí él otro escucharía, entonces sin esperar respuesta se inclinó en su oído y susurró dos palabras.

— ¿Qué es? —Kanda arrugó su frente confundido y sin abrir los ojos.

—Mi nombre. —Respondió, el movimiento de sus labios rosaba la oreja fría. —El verdadero. —al que había renunciado hacía tantos años.

Kanda abrió los ojos conmocionado. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco conmovido.

Sí. Podría ser una _sombra..._ pero nunca una _mentira_.

No lo permitiría.

* * *

_Admito que tengo un problema con los géneros Dx simplemente se me hace complejo definirlos xD_

_Esperó tenga sentido todo lo escrito, y se haya disfrutado la lectura. Hacía tiempo no escribía para le fandom, creo que le tengo un poco de miedo (._.)_


End file.
